


Его злой близнец

by Linsich



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsich/pseuds/Linsich
Summary: "Роман Сайонис не любил психов. Но совершенно никуда не мог от них деться."Cложные отношения Романа Сайониса со своим альтер эго
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 5





	Его злой близнец

Роман Сайонис не любил психов. Он их на дух не переносил. Но совершенно никуда не мог от них деться. Удушливая атмосфера гребаного больного города щедро награждала его изможденных жителей всевозможными ментальными расстройствами. У кого-то крыша съезжала тихо и незаметно, у кого-то с фейерверками и канканом. Но Роман ненавидел их всех одинаково, в тайне мечтая бесконтрольно уничтожить каждого. Однако, самое паршивое состояло в том, что он и сам не был исключением. Потому что где-то в недрах его огромного дома, в конце полутемного коридора, за невзрачной низкой дверью, была небольшая комната без окон, в которой с некоторых пор жил его злой близнец. Разумеется, он не выпускал его, без надобности, но уж если тот и выходил наружу, то только для того, чтобы устроить всем причастным очередной апокалипсис.

Проблема со злым близнецом была одна - его все боялись и никто не мог контролировать. В том числе и сам Роман. Конечно, он был бы рад запереть отбитого ублюдка навсегда в своей норе и выкинуть ключ в залив. Но тот периодически напоминал о себе. Начиналось это всегда одинаково. Как, например, сейчас. Мерзкий звук, похожий на белый шум, звучал в голове сначала практически незаметно. Потом он набирал силу и становился похожим на звук закипающего чайника. Уже около недели он постоянно зудел в висках, не давая сосредоточиться, мешал думать, говорить, не позволял засыпать. Роману стоило неимоверных усилий какое-то время его игнорировать. Он нервничал и раздражался гораздо чаще и сильнее обычного, начинал срываться на все свое окружение практически без повода. Круги под глазами становились темнее с каждым днем. В какой-то момент ситуация стала напоминать критическую, и Роман вновь оказался в полутемном коридоре, напротив низкой невзрачной двери с ключом в руке. Ничего страшного, все будет как обычно, все будет в порядке. Ему же как-то удавалось договариваться с ним раньше. Удастся и на этот раз.

Нервными пальцами он вставил ключ в замок, повернул дважды и, надавив на ручку, вошел в комнату. Было темно, только раздражающе мерцала неоновая подсветка, обрамлявшая по периметру потолок. Тварь, живущая здесь, как и сам Сайонис, любила антураж. Но в данный момент это действовало на нервы. Роман предпочел бы находиться сейчас где угодно, только не здесь, хотя звук в его голове мгновенно ушел, когда он переступил порог. Ненадолго Роман почувствовал облегчение, которое тут же улетучилось, как только он встретился глазами с черными провалами эбеновой маски.

\- Давненько ты не заходил. Я даже немного соскучился. - прозвучал в голове его собственный, но скрипящий и безжизненный голос.

Роман сглотнул и промолчал, обходя подставку, на которой стояла маска, и стараясь больше не смотреть в ее пустые глазницы.

\- Надеюсь ты пришел за мной. Мне необходим свежий воздух. Я хочу подышать. И я очень голоден.

Роман прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки. Голос в голове отдавался мучительной зубной болью. Роман знал, что она не реальна, но легче от этого не становилось. Собравшись, он выдохнул и произнес, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее и ровнее.

\- Боюсь что сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Ты останешься здесь до тех пор пока не придет время.

\- Неужели? - челюсти Романа снова свело резкой болью, - а вот мне кажется, что мое время как раз настало. Необходимость есть. И огромная.

\- С чего ты взял, - нервно усмехнулся Сайонис, прекрасно осознавая, что разговаривает сейчас вслух с голосом в собственной голове, - дела идут превосходно. А если и возникают проблемы, я способен решить их сам, не прибегая к твоим услугам.

\- Услугам? Ты называешь это услугой? - боль спустилась от челюстей к шее и начала отдавать в позвоночник.

\- А как мне еще это называть? - напускная небрежность давалась Роману все сложнее и сложнее. 

\- Я бы назвал это одолжением. - проскрежетал голос, заставляя Романа до крови прокусить изнутри щеку. 

\- Согласен, было время, когда ты меня практически спас. Когда я был слаб и нуждался в тебе. Но сейчас настали другие времена, и, поверь, у меня хватает ресурсов держать все под контролем.

\- По-моему ты пытаешься убедить не меня, а себя. - голос зазвучал громче, а челюсти Романа как будто сжали стальными тисками, - Кажется ты начал забывать. И все кто тебя окружают тоже начали забывать. Пожалуй, настало время напомнить, кто такой Роман Сайонис на самом деле, как ты считаешь?

\- Роман Сайонис - это я! - истерически выкрикнул Роман, превозмогая нарастающую боль, - ты только попутчик, ты никто, ты маска, запертая в четырех стенах! Я выйду отсюда, а ты останешься здесь! Потому что я за рулем, я главный! Ты мне не нужен!

\- Когда же ты наконец перестанешь себе врать и поймёшь, что ты просто ни на что не способный сраный неудачник? - мерзкий скрипящий голос в голове повысился почти на тембр, - думаешь, если бы меня не существовало, кто-то уважал бы тебя, как сейчас? Ты ведь так удручающе жалок с этими своими перчатками, запонками, пидорскими костюмчиками и бабскими истериками. Все кто пресмыкаются перед тобой, делают это, потому что боятся меня. Когда ты раскидываешь тарелки они боятся, что приду я и начну раскидывать их внутренности. 

Мучительная боль спустилась по спине к копчику и резко ударила в колени. Ноги подкосились и он, потеряв равновесие, упал, цепляясь руками за воздух. Затылок налился свинцом, а лоб изнутри как будто начали сверлить перфоратором.

\- Думаешь, срезав пару мосек в Готэме, ты хоть кого-то по настоящему напугал? - продолжал голос, набирая звенящую силу, - Готэм не впечатлить базарными фокусами. Этот город ценит только чистое, неразбавленное безумие. Нет, милый, без меня ты просто дешевый клоун. Даже твоя ручная изрезанная макака смотрит преданными глазами, потому что уважает не тебя, а меня. Хрена с два ты стал сильнее, ты такой же слабак, как и прежде. Ты действительно хочешь уйти сейчас и продолжить лизать жопы большим дядям в своем обоссаном притоне? Я так не думаю. 

У Романа потемнело в глазах и невыносимо захотелось воткнуть что-нибудь острое себе в висок. Он попробовал что-то ответить, но открыв рот, обнаружил, что в легких совсем нет воздуха. Он попытался вдохнуть, но сил не хватило даже на это. Он стоял на коленях посреди комнаты, выгибая спину и упираясь лбом в холодный каменный пол.

\- Я бы мог сделать так, чтобы ты никогда не вышел отсюда, - Роман судорожно зажимал руками уши, но это было абсолютно бесполезно, потому что голос звучал не снаружи, а изнутри его головы, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не составит мне большого труда. Но я всего лишь хочу немного благодарности за то что я делаю для тебя, ничтожество. Потому что именно я твоя сила. Я твой стержень. Я и есть тот кто делает тебя тобой. 

Голос замолчал, но пытка продолжалась и мучительная боль саморезами вкручивалась в каждый сустав. Наконец, ему удалось набрать в слипшиеся легкие немного воздуха.

\- Хватит, я понял, понял... ты главный... - прохрипел он, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.

\- Так гораздо лучше. - боль отступила, но стальные тиски по-прежнему сжимали его челюсти, - мне нравится, что мы с тобой так быстро нашли общий язык. Теперь ты выведешь меня на свет, и дашь мне наконец немного свободы. Потому что я голоден. Очень голоден. Не бойся, в еде я неприхотлив, в моем меню всего два блюда - кровь и боль.

\- Нет, пожалуйста только не сейчас, - Роман попытался встать, но резкая боль в коленях не дала ему это сделать, - прошу тебя, мне нужен повод.

\- Повод? Что за чушь. Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не смогу выйти отсюда прямо сейчас и устроить веселье.

\- Не сейчас, пожалуйста... - пробормотал Роман, снова предпринимая попытку встать на ноги, - это вредно для бизнеса, для репутации... Нужен повод... и антураж... Я выпущу тебя на свет, клянусь, я просто хочу сделать все красиво... 

Голос в голове замолчал на некоторое время. Это позволило Роману подняться на ноги и кое как перевести дыхание. Он огляделся по сторонам - неоновая подсветка все еще раздражающе мерцала, пустые глазницы все еще пялились на него с подставки. Он все еще был абсолютно один.

\- Ладно, ссыкло, будь по-твоему, - снова заговорил голос, возвращая уже ставшую привычной зубную боль, - если тебе нужен повод, найди его. Придумай. Или создай. Мне без разницы. Сейчас я отпущу тебя, но мое терпение уже на пределе. Постарайся его не испытывать.

После этих слов Роман на негнущихся ногах попятился к двери. Но на самом пороге голос вновь заставил его остановиться.

\- И вот еще что. Мне надоело торчать здесь, в этом каменном ящике, куда ты меня упрятал. Тут темно и безумно скучно. А я хочу быть на виду. В центре внимания. Хочу стоять в твоей уютной девчачьей спаленке, например. Да-да, именно там. Рядом с туалетным столиком, где ты держишь свои вибраторы. Мне кажется, я отлично впишусь в интерьер. Надеюсь, твой муженек не будет против?

\- Иди в задницу! - прошипел Роман, хватаясь за дверную ручку.

Он вывалился из проклятой комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь, и судорожно, несколько раз уронив ключ, запер ее. Пока он шел, цепляясь за стены, по темному коридору, ему казалось что в его голове все еще звучит этот мерзкий скрипучий смех. Его слегка подташнивало, по всему телу выступила испарина, тончайшая муслиновая сорочка неприятно прилипла к спине. Зайдя в кабинет, он распахнул окно. Тяжелый готэмский смог показался ему в этот момент легким и свежим морским бризом. Он уперся руками в подоконник и прерывисто со всхлипами задышал, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение.

\- Что с вами, босс, - произнес глухой голос позади него, а сильные руки легли ему на плечи, снимая сводящее их напряжение

\- Мне нужен повод, мистер Зас... - выдохнул Роман, отходя от окна и падая в кресло, - ему... нужен повод.

Виктор внимательно проследил за ним взглядом, потом подошел, сел пред ним на корточки и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Вы ходили туда? - ровным голосом спросил он.

\- Ходил. - эхом ответил Роман.

\- Говорили с ним?

Роман кивнул вместо ответа.

\- Значит скоро мы повеселимся? - кривая усмешка перекосила исчерченное шрамами лицо Виктора.

\- Похоже на то...

Виктор встал и отошел к окну, доставая из кармана свой любимый нож и в задумчивости тыкая острием в подушечку большого пальца.

\- Черт, обожаю этого парня... - наконец, произнес он.

\- А он тебя - нет. - с нервным смешком бросил Роман.

\- Это потому что он до сих пор не видел меня в настоящем деле, - покачав головой ответил Виктор, прорезая подушечку до крови.

Роман Сайонис брезгливо поморщился. Он терпеть не мог психов, но никуда не мог от них деться.


End file.
